Hunter
HunterFlare 2.4 was a recently triggered cape with control issues. She would later become the Titan Arachne. Personality Pre-trigger Hunter still had control issues, namely loathed being controlled by other peoples. Otherwise she was a normal, snarky teenager that sought competence and independence.Radiation 18.z After Amy's alteration she was often manic with noticeable shard-influences, such as careless use of power and preoccupation with masks.Interlude 16.y II After becoming a Titan, she was highly aggressive, attacking everybody in her vicinity in bouts of manic joy. Shard used those emotions to subvert Hunter's own motivations, while the human part of the titan would not appreciate than once faced with it, they do act in concert for a time.The giantess, helpless to do much of anything, exerted more influence, more control. And the part of Hunter that was deep within the Titan erupted in a sudden laugh, fighting off the control that tried to subvert her very being. Manic, reckless, defiant, free. You can’t, the glimmer of Hunter deeper still within that manic Hunter thought. I won’t let you pull at me or push me. I won’t let you make me do things. Other giants were pressing in now. The Knight, the Mother. The Knight cut through threads. The Mother brought forth life between them, en masse. Titan, manic ‘Mincemaid’, and teenage girl acted in concert. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Relationships Hunter admitted being fond of her adoptive family, despite being often annoyed how stuck-up they are.“I don’t hate them,” she said. “I actually love them. They’ve been so kind to me since my parents… were in New York when Scion attacked it.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Has a friend named Sam, who asked Victoria Dallon for help when Hunter triggered. Amy maintained some imprinted loyalty in Hunter, rationalizing it as a necessity to work with her. The Red Queen's entourage had a very mixed influence on Hunter.Interlude 16.z II Appearance Hunter is a delicately built blonde. She wears her hair straight. Amy finds her similar to Victoria. Hair in brown curls with less frizz than Hunter had in her own hair, which was blonde and straight. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.zThe girl was beautiful, blonde, more slight than Victoria had been at that age, but with some of the same traits. Poised with back straight, even though her hands were trembling as they rested on top of Amy’s own. In another reality, she could have been Victoria’s sister, more inclined to ballet than any competitive sport. Amy could sense the girl’s toes, the damage her feet had taken, months ago, before the girl’s emergent power had spoiled things. Ballet could be hard on the body. Even months after abandoning the sport, Hunter’s muscle tone was strong, her heartbeat confident. Her proprioception was top notch. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.y II As Titan Arachne, her body consists of the mix of her power-effects and dimensional tears. As with other Titans she lack facial features,Hunter didn’t respond. She only laughed, incessantly laughed, as she brought razor lines spearing down from the sky and up from the ground with enough force to crack bones harder than steel. Her body seemed to be made up of those lines and cracks in reality. ... She had no eyes; only a blindfold of wires and cracks in reality. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.z but seems to retain more humanoid, less grotesque shape. She is around 14 stories tall.Her body creaked under its own weight, as she stood at equal height to buildings fourteen stories tall.- Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Abilities and Powers Hunter produces a mass of thin black wires within thirty feet around herself, that cuts everything in its way. She is immune to their sharpness herself.She looked up. All around her, black threads stabbed from ceiling to floor, floor to bed, bed to wall. She couldn’t move more than a foot before bumping into one. They never cut her, but they did frustrate her. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Initially, her power was barely controllable, lashing out at any sensory cue.“I’m going to ask you to close your eyes and keep them closed, and to put your hands over your ears.” ... Hunter closed her eyes. She pressed palm flat against ear. She was aware of her power firing off again. Drawing out another thread. This time to the one-way mirror at the one wall. She heard glass break. “Don’t open your eyes,” a man’s voice said. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Amy was able to make it more restrained, but with ensuing personality alteration it made little difference. Hunter's power permanently maintained her heightened psychological state, as such she does not get mentally tired.Hunter wasn’t one of those people. In this state, she had no recharge or need to recharge, drawing energy from a bottomless well. It made her hard to deal with, because they had to take shifts to keep an eye on her. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II As a Titan, she can produce razor wire within a quarter mile of herself, which scales up over time and is not Manton limited.“She produces razor wire within a quarter-mile of herself, scaling up over time, and seems to ignore the Manton limit. The second most aggressive titan we’re dealing with, but easily distracted.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 Unlike the majority of titans she is extremely agile.She lunged forward, gripping her own razor wires and leaping between them as a monkey might leap from branch to branch. Buildings groaned and tipped over as the wires that extended into them bore her full weight, but she didn’t touch ground. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.zThe woman could see attacks coming, but that didn’t necessarily mean she could do something about it. Threads erupted all around them, creating an arena. The thing that had been Hunter closed in, dancing, moving acrobatically, using the threads. Lace barriers rose between her and her target, and she slipped past them, despite the fact she was taller than most buildings. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z History Post-Gold Morning Hunter's parents died in New York during Scion's rampage, so she was adopted by her uncle and aunt. She met Sam in The City's refugee center. Early-Ward She triggered with an uncontrolled, messy power and nowhere to go. Her friend found Victoria Dallon at the hospital and asked for help. She put him in contact with Tempera and the Wardens and asked Jessica Yamada to help smooth her passage.Flare 2.2Flare 2.3 Ended up at the new parahuman asylum in Europe.“I know Hunter,” I said. I was pretty sure, anyway. After the community center attack, before Breakthrough, I’d worked with Ms. Yamada to get Hunter sent to the Asylum-like spot in Europe. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.6 Post-Time Bubble Pop Traveled to Shin to be treated by Amy Claire Lavere, who made a mistake that altered Hunter's personality.“What’s the damage?” I asked, my neck stiff from tension. Amy answered, eyes downcast. “Altered personality, memories not connecting. She came over with a friend and he said she was different after. There was a gap and the passenger wedged itself in there.” “When the passenger butts in, it saves over your work, and the the undo button on the metaphysical keyboard stops working,” Chris said. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.6 Post-Attack on Teacher Amy continued failing to subdue the power. The Ice Breaks When the ice broke due to the broken triggering of Fume Hood, Hunter was one of many capes to also broken trigger and become a Titan. She immediately began attacking everybody around her, intentionally targeting high powered capes.Sundown 17.z Titan Arachne was tied up by the Shin Defense Initiative, and remained the last solo titan.Lab Rat was digging his heels in, using the giants my sister had helped create to protect Shin from Arachne. Hunter. Now the only Titan who hadn’t joined one of the networks.- Excerpt from Radiation 18.9 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Parahuman Asylum Category:Titans Category:Second Trigger Category:S-Class Threats Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters